Leather - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine continue their anniversary celebration at home.


_**Happy, happy anniversary to my family of the heart, Sammy and Amanda! May 4th marks the beginning of our SIXTH CALENDAR YEAR in the REAL World.**_

_**You have made me a better writer and a better person for knowing you. I love you guys and I love this ride we're on together.**_

_**REAL McRollers and Readers- we love and thank you all for your amazing loyalty and love!**_

* * *

**Leather**

Catherine hugged Cammie as Steve set the house alarm before doing the same. They'd gotten home from Briggs' House after breakfast and both noticed the brightly colored box and gift bag on the coffee table at the same time.

"It's from Carrie," Catherine read the tag on first one, then a larger sized present. "And this is from her and John."

She sat and passed the box to Steve, and as he joined her on the sofa saying, "one's just from her?" with a small smirk, Catherine's phone buzzed with a text.

Holding up the screen, she read, "_Happy anniversary, I dropped a couple of things off with Esther this morning_." He chuckled.

"Open that one first." She nodded at the flat box he was turning over in his hands. "Ohhh … isn't that …"

"Perfect." Steve finished her thought.

He'd unwrapped a hand-tooled leather frame with a double opening. The first image was a photo of Steve, Catherine, Angie and Cammie taken over Easter weekend. In the second the couple was standing on the deck, engrossed in a quiet conversation and completely unaware Carrie had snapped the picture.

Catherine stood and placed it on Steve's grandfather's desk and returned to the sofa. "Okay, let's see what …" she began, then snorted a laugh as she opened the card.

"_The third anniversary is leather, so this is actually for both of you…and you can actually swim in it, I asked." _she read and dug through the tissue paper to hold up a camouflage bikini with leather trim and ties. "Only Carrie."

Steve's eyes lit mischievously. "Now, see that may actually be an allowable way to start naked day."

She leaned in to kiss him. "Half a day, you mean, Mom and Dad are hiking with Angie til five, but they'll have her home about six."

"Then what are we waiting for, Rollins?" He reached to untuck her shirt.

"Am I wearing my present …" Catherine murmured against his lips. "Or not?"

"Hmmm yes. Yeah." He pulled back a hair's breadth when Cammie stood and huffed at his side. "She's gotta go out, then we're good for hours." He kissed her passionately even as he stood, pulling her with him. "Be back in ten."

Catherine reached for her new bikini. "Meet you upstairs." She contemplated the material and grinned, thinking, 'You'll see the water at some point, but not today.'

* * *

After a second, energetic round of celebrating, Steve ran a hand down Catherine's arm to lace their fingers.

"Hey, what did Carrie mean by third anniversary is leather?" He gestured with a nod towards the bikini that was currently strewn across the foot of the bed.

"Hmm?" She sighed and looked up from where she was tucked against his side. "There are different gifts for every year. Like, I know the twenty fifth is silver."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I remember because Gram got mom and dad this beautiful silver keepsake box for their twenty fifth anniversary." Catherine let go of his hand and reached for her phone, thumbing to a list before she settled against him. Reading out loud, she said, "Next year is fruit and flowers or linen and silk."

"Silk. Definitely." Steve's eyes crinkled with his grin. "Like that silk slip thing you have. The purple one."

"It's a chemise," she chuckled, then snorted, "Fifth anniversary is wood."

"So wear the chemise…" he teased and pulled her closer for a kiss. "What other ones are there?"

Holding up the phone, Catherine said, "Six is candy."

"Caramel and chocolate syrup count as candy…"

"I don't think you have the same agenda the list people do."

He shrugged. "Their loss."

She was grinning when she shifted to pat his abs.

"Thirteen is lace by the way, and 20th is china."

"We've had sex in China." He nibbled on her neck.

"Ummm china as in small c… and again, the list makers are not on our … agenda."

"Catherine…? He pulled back and raised a brow.

"Steve?" She countered.

"What's fifty? Gold like a service jubilee?"

She wrapped a leg across his and tugged him over her.

"Yeah, you planning something, commander?"

He smiled before kissing her. "Hmm maybe. That chemise thing come in gold?"

She chuckled. "I'll be 87."

"And just as beautiful."

"Awww. That's sweet." She moved a hand to his cheek and her kiss was gentle. "Thank you." Her eyes darkened and her smile was brilliant before her next kiss turned passionate. "For right now, though, how about we keep celebrating number three."

"Perfect plan, lieutenant." He groaned when she pressed up against him and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. "Looks like ... for this afternoon, anyway … third time's the charm."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
